


Force Unrequited

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Jedi, Time Turner (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione unlocks a Force Dyad bond with someone who is far, far away from Earth.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Kit Fisto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Off the Beaten Path Summer 2020





	Force Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MWolfe13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MWolfe13/gifts).



> This is for Offthebeatenpath fic fest. I picked the pairing: Hermione Granger/Kit Fisto. I hope the Giftee likes what I came up with! Many thanks to my beta!
> 
> I'm also full filling one of the Hermione Haven't Bingo Squares: Naboo
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own anything!

Hermione Granger looked rather forlornly at the night sky. It was storming and she was trying to decide whether to meet her blind date or not. _Well, it looks like it’ll be The Leaky Cauldron then._ She sighed for the umpteenth time and muttered out loud. “This is my holiday. Why did they have to meet me now?”

She wanted to yell out her frustrations but that would cause her neighbors to not be so happy with her.

Hermione gathered her things up, and activated the floo network to The Leaky Cauldron. She was finishing the words that would take her to the Leaky Cauldron when lightning struck, causing her hair to frazzle, and the time turner around her neck to spin obscenely fast.

She tried to stay awake and balance herself, but she wound up falling down unconscious. The last thing she noticed was a man with tentacle hair looking over her in concern.

Jedi Master Kit Fisto was on holiday in Naboo in one of his apartment complexes. He wanted to vacation on Coruscant. But Master Yoda told him to go to Naboo to relax. He said it was peaceful and tranquil there, better able to commune with the force spirits.

He thought, _Bullshit! I haven’t communed with any of the force ghosts and yet this young woman shows up in the middle of meditation? Coincidence, I think not!_ He had hoisted her limp form in his strong arms and carried her over to his comfortable, king-size waterbed.

He ran a hand over his tentacles, “What to do with you? You have no identification on you and yet I feel a strange pull, like…” His voice trailed off when he heard his commlink chirp.

“Kit, what seems to be the problem?” Master Kenobi asked. Kit noticed the concern in Obi-wan’s voice.

“Well, a strange young woman appeared in my apartment! I would like your expertise in this!” Obi-wan coughed. “Really, she just appeared out of thin air? Alright, I’ll be there in a day.”

“Now if you would please!”

“Alright, alright. I’ll get Anakin and his Padawan and we’ll fly straight to Naboo.”

Five hours later, a nervous Kit Fisto welcomed Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka to his vacation apartment. “Nice!” Ahsoka complimented the Nautolan Jedi Master, who smiled in return.

“Thank you Ahsoka, this place belongs to my Father.”

Kit watched Obi-Wan place a hand on the mysterious young woman’s forehead concentrating on what and how she appeared here.

Ahsoka spied something glittering in one corner, carefully picking it up. She inspected it. “Master, what is this?”

Anakin looked at the necklace with the burnt-out device. “Master Fisto, was she wearing that when she suddenly appeared?”

“Yes, Anakin. It must be some sort of device. I would handle that very carefully Ahsoka. There is no telling where you might end up.” 

After Kit said that she quickly handed it over to a smirking Anakin. 

“Well, for one, she’s been through a lot,” Obi-wan commented softly as he gently rolled up Hermione’s sleeve. He inspected the Mudblood carved on her arm.

“Who would do such a thing,” Anakin hissed angrily.

“Apparently she fought in a war with a group called Death Eaters. Her name is Hermione Granger, a muggleborn witch. We will have to wait for her to wake up to tell us more.” Obi-Wan sat down in the chair next to her.

“I’ll get us some food and refreshment. Perhaps Senator Amidala should be contacted as well?” Kit hinted at Anakin.

“Oh, to see if she can acquire her some clothes to fit in. I’m on it!” Anakin went to the next room to contact Padme.

“Master Obi-Wan? What is it?” Ahsoka asked carefully, noticing that he was lost in his thoughts, stroking his beard.

“Well, to come from Earth is a feat in itself. Hermione’s magic is depleted. We have no idea when she’ll wake up. I’m not exactly a Jedi Healer.”

“ Master Vokara Che perhaps? I can contact her to see if she can come here,” Kit suggested.

“Too many people might overwhelm her. See if she can come and try to space out the timing.” 

Once they agreed on a plan. Anakin took Ahsoka with him to help Padme out with Hermione’s clothes.

Obi-Wan noticed how anxious Kit was for his guest to wake up. “As Master Yoda said, patience.”

Kit wanted to scowl, he wanted to do something constructive. “What if she never wakes up? You said that Hermione’s magic is depleted. She won’t be able to go home? Then we will have to come up with some form of ID and other items she may need to fit in here.”

“I’m sure the Jedi Council can help her out with that my friend. I take it you want to teach her as a Padawan learner?”

“Right now, I’m not sure. It’ll be her decision once she wakes up. I just feel a pull towards her.”

“Force Bond. A Dyad.” Obi-Wan mused thoughtfully as he tried to remember any information about the Dyad bond.

“Then that would explain how she came here. Oh wait, she is stirring.” Kit saw Hermione’s head loll to one side.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes, her body was achy, and she had no idea where she was. _I’m in unfamiliar territory here. But something familiar…_ Her thoughts trailed off as she turned her head to the left.

“Obi-Wan Kenobi? Then you must be Kit Fisto.” She examined the two people that had come to stand over her.

“How do you know about us?”

“Well, let me tell a tale about Star Wars. After I get something to drink and perhaps some food? Please!” her stomach rumbled as she propped herself up on pillows.

“I’ll get the refreshments. Kit, please stay here with her and give her the necklace.”

Hermione’s eyes widened when she saw the burnt Time Turner in Kit’s hand. “Damn it! I’m pretty sure that’s my ticket home.”

“What is this?” Kit looked carefully at it before handing it to Hermione.

“It’s called a Time Turner, a device that allows me to travel back in time. Somehow it brought me here.”

“That would be the Force Bond we share, Hermione. It's called A Dyad. It can call you from anywhere in time and space.” Kit explained to her carefully.

“Ooh, then that would explain how I got here. Let’s see if I can do some magic. Accio wand,” she spoke clearly. Nothing came to her and she looked forlorn.

Kit wrapped an arm around her. “Give it some time. You need to rest. We can bring you books and anything else you might need.”


End file.
